Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Bloody Red Version
by Nimbus-The-Mew
Summary: In the world of Pokemon Mystery Dugeon, a group of misfits, rouges, outcasts, makes band together to stop an on coming evil from taking over the Pokemon world. Can they do it, or will they fail? Red to see my friends. R&R!


**Hello everyone. This is my first story on this account, and I've bee wanting to do it for so long, but never really got around to typing it. I love reading Creepypasta. It's so much fun to read and write about. I've read a few PMD Creepypastas, and wanted to write my hands at my own. I thank my co-writers for helping me with this story. This story is of Team Hope. That team is of:**

**Thunder The Pikachu (Leader)**

**Mildu The Pikachu**

**Skit-Lit the Skitty**

**Muka the Mew**

**Zero The Espeon**

**Angel the Shiny Eevee**

**The rival team, Team Dark.**

**Aqura the Quagsire (Leader)**

**Slater the Scizor (male)**

**Tarver the Toxicroak (male)**

**Electabuzz (male)**

**Sheera the Zorua (female)**

**Sneasel (male)**

**And then, the main vallion of our story.. Ghost, who will be more known as the story goes along. Now, for the first Chapter of our story. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

The team base was quiet on the cold winter day. Snow covered the ground, making everything a clear white. The quiet day was soon shattered as Angel giggled happily and hopped out into the snow, her white fur blending in with it. Zero watched his little sister, smiling happily. Muka floated a little above the ground watching. Skit-Lit joined the little Eevee in playing in the snow. Mildu stood beside the door way, watching. The female-Pikachu shook her head and walked back inside of the base. I flicked one ear and looked up as she came into the room.

"What's up?" I questioned her.

"Nothing," she replied, going to get some berries. "Angel and Skit-Lit are out playing in the snow. Everyone else is watching."

"And you don't want to join them?"

"No."

"Why not?" This Pikachu could really be a pain in the tail at times. But, that was normal for her. Still, I wish she'd lighten up a bit and have some fun. No need to be serious all the time, right?

"Don't want to." Mildu took a berry and begin eating it. "Let the others have some fun. There's still work to be done."

"Work?" I stared at the female-Pikachu, wondering what she ment. We spent all week saving Pokemon from all kinds of dangers. Now that we had some free time on our paws, what work was there to be done?

"Yes work. Pokemon would be in trouble while we're hanging around here playing in the snow like little kids."

"Most of us are little kids," I pointed out.

"But not all."

I sighed and set there watching as she ate the berries in her paws. Her bloody eyes looked into my own black and red eyes. I waited till she was done eating, before I spoke what was on my mind, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"Mildu, you really need to lighten up," I told my Pikachu friend. "You don't have to work and be gon edge all the time. You need to relax and have some fun every now and then. It's not just about work. It's also about having fun with your friends and family." I walked over to her and took her paw. "Come on. Let's go have some fun."

The female Pikachu didn't fight as I led her back outside into the cold and snow. Angel was busy hiding from Skit-Lit, the snow helping her in her quest to stay out of the Skitty's sight. Zero and Muka set a little ways off, watching the two have fun in the snow. The little Eevee shot out of the snow bank she was hiding in, and sprang onto the cat-like Pokemon. Skit-Lit let out a yelp of shock and surprise and fell down in the snow, Angel standing over her, smiling proudly.

"Got you!"

The pink cat-like Pokemon chuckled and pushed the shiny Eevee off of her. "Yes, you did young one. But next time, I'll get you when the snow isn't around to hide that little white fur of yours."

"Good luck with that!" Angel giggled and ran over to her big brother.

Zero chuckled and looked down at the little Eevee. "Have fun?"

"You bet!"

Muka flew down so she was closer to the two. "That's good."

"See Mildu? Let's have some fun with our teammates. No harm in that." I looked at the other Pikachu beside me.

She sighed, shaking her head before she looked at me, smiling a bit. "I guess you're right Thunder."

"Ain't I always?"

"Don't push it."

I chuckled and watched as the others jumped around and played in the snow. Mildu and I soon joined in on the snow fun. We made snow-Pokemon, snowangels, and even started a snowball fight. We laughed and played for hours, till it all ended with a..

"Team Hope! Team Hope! I need your help!"


End file.
